User talk:O175HayStacksO
Welcome to C.Syde's Wiki :Welcome to C.Syde's Wiki, ! Thanks for your to the Hot potatoes page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and help us improve the wiki! ::' ' and are great first stops, because you can see what pages and discussion posts other people have been editing, and where you can help. ::Questions? You can ask at the or on the associated with each article, leave a message with an administrator or post a message on my talk page! ::Spotted some vandalism? We have a team of administrators who will happily deal with vandalism when they see it. If you have found some vandalism from a user who hasn't been sanctioned, you can help by reporting it! ::Want to get noticed in the community? The are a great place for C.Syde's Wiki related questions and games! Not your style? How about a chat-room with your fellow contributors? Want to suggest a change for the wiki? Feel free to ask on the ! So, what are you waiting for? Get out there and have fun! :I'm really happy to have you here, and I look forward to contributing with you! C.Syde65 (talk) 17:06, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Your Hot potatoes page Hey, I was wondering if you were ever intending to expand the Hot potatoes page. Since I noticed that it only contains one sentence. I can understand that it may not have been intended to be created formally, but we generally would prefer it if article pages had at least a few sentences. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:19, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Page on C.Syde's Wiki Discussion exported from Page on C.Syde's Wiki Hey, I was wondering if you still needed the Hot potatoes page on this wiki. And whether you were intending to add to it in future. Because I'm intending to do a cleanup of stub pages. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:26, May 6, 2019 (UTC) ::It was just a test page, you can delete it if you want to. O175HayStacksO (talk) 11:09, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :::No problem then. I've just deleted the page. If you ever want to recreate it again and expand on it, you are more than welcome to do so! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:02, May 7, 2019 (UTC) The Corruption page Hey, O175HayStacksO. I was wondering whether you had anything new to add to the The Corruption page. Because looking at the page, I've noticed that it is shorter than 800 bytes. And we would prefer it if the article was at least 500 bytes in size (polls, disambiguation pages, and pages containing considerable amounts of data in them are usually exempted from this guideline) so that the article can avoid being tagged as a stub. If you don't mind the page getting deleted if it is left a stub for too long, do not hesitate to let me know! :) ― C.Syde (talk | ) 04:38, August 6, 2019 (UTC) :That page is abandoned, you're free to delete it. O175HayStacksO (talk) 15:25, August 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Alright, I've gone ahead and deleted the page. Let me know if you ever change your mind and decide that you want it again so you can add to it in future! :) ― C.Syde (talk | ) 00:04, August 8, 2019 (UTC)